A Twist in Time: Battle Game Rerun
by NightmareMirage
Summary: [Law of Ueki] Ai thought that she would not worry about Ueki anymore, knowing that the Battle Game is now over. WRONG! After some illfated twist of events, Ai finds herself fighting again in the battle game with Ueki, Sano and Rinko. [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE]
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist in Time: Battle Game Re-run**

**Summary:** Law of Ueki Ai thought that she would not worry about Ueki anymore, knowing that the Battle Game is now over. WRONG! After some ill-fated twist of events, Ai finds herself fighting again in the battle game with Ueki, Sano and Rinko. Who's the fifth member you ask? None other than Robert Hyden! Now, Annon is more sinister than ever, and thinking to use the Blank Zai for destroying the human world, and including the heaven! And the worst thing is, Ai is the only one who says that the Battle Game is repeating, again! But not the same Battle Game before.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I do not own Law of Ueki or any of its characters. And I don't intend to claim it; the only character**s** I own are **Aya Yoshida **and **Yuu Sakada**, whom I made up myself.

**A/N: **Whew, after a long debate with my brother, we decided that I should post this fic. WOO-HOO! I hope that you'll all like it.

---

Prologue

**A/N:** Actually, the prologue will be the information about the new characters.

_Name:_ Aya Yoshida

_Age:_ 14

_Date of Birth:_ July 23

_Hair Color:_ Black

_Eye Color:_ Red

_Power:_ The Power to Change Air into Weapon

_Level 2:_ Shock Waves

_Limitation:_ She has to clasp her hands together while forming her desired weapon (Pretty much like Edward Elric when he uses Alchemy)

_Appearance:_ She wears a black sleeveless and a black denim pleated skirt that reaches mid-thigh. She also wears an ankle-high boots. Black fingerless gloves were worn over her right hand. A belt is worn over her waist and slinging in a sideway manner. Her hair is tied in neat a pigtail manner, though the end parts were the only ones tied in a white lace. She also wears a silver necklace and has a heart shaped pendant, and at the backside of the pendant is engraved with "K.A."

A nine-star heavenly being (she refused to get Maoh, saying that Maoh is rather a very powerful sacred weapon and she might not be able to handle its power)

_God Candidate:_ A guy who's the same age as Aya, probably a little older than her and referred to as Shinn

_Name: _Yuu Sakada

_Age:_ 19

_Date of Birth:_ February 29

_Hair Color: _Brown

_Eye Color: _Blue

_Power:_ The Power to Change Papers into Metal

_Level 2:_ Not yet reached Level 2

_Limitation:_ He shouldn't be in one stationary position; he should be constantly moving

_Appearance:_ He wears a white long-sleeved shirt but topped with a blue polo shirt and brown Capri as his pants. His hair falls over his translucent blue eyes. He wears a silver earring in a shape of a serpent over his left ear.

_God Candidate:_ A guy by the name of Nox

**A/N:** That's it… I guess… Anyway, on the next chapter will be a very confused Ai. REVIEWS! If you wanna flame me, please, break it to me gently, I'm a rather emo type of person. 3


	2. Chapter 2

**A Twist in Time: Battle Game Re-run**

**Summary:** Law of Ueki Ai thought that she would not worry about Ueki anymore, knowing that the Battle Game is now over. WRONG! After some ill-fated twist of events, Ai finds herself fighting again in the battle game with Ueki, Sano and Rinko. Who's the fifth member you ask? None other than Robert Hyden! Now, Annon is more sinister than ever, and thinking to use the Blank Zai for destroying the human world, and including the heaven! And the worst thing is, Ai is the only one who says that the Battle Game is repeating, again! But not the same Battle Game before.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I do not own Law of Ueki or any of its characters. And I don't intend to claim it; the only character**s** I own are **Aya Yoshida **and **Yuu Sakada**, whom I made up myself.

**A/N:** Gomen for the grammatical errors in the last chapter. I'm a rather lazy person so I didn't even bother to change it. And the Prologue will be the Chapter 1.

---

Chapter 2

"Honestly! Don't you know anything besides from sleeping?" was the outraged outburst that came from Ai Mori as she came inside the classroom on a fine Tuesday morning. Well, not-so-fine anymore since Ai started to rant again.

"You know that you're failing in class, you should do more effort in studying rather than sleeping! Ueki! Ueki! Are you even listening to me?!" she shouted.

"Huh? Ai, it's still early…" came the sleepy reply of a certain Kosuke Ueki.

"My god! If I were you Ueki, I would be studying right now, catching up on what I missed." Ai continued to rant.

Both of them are pretty lucky because the two of them are the first students to arrive.

"Oh come on, Ai. It's still quite early." Ueki replied. He tried looking directly towards Ai but the sleepiness has gotten the better of him and couldn't handle the drooping eyelids anymore. He immediately fell into a deep slumber as he rested his head against his table.

Ai let out a scream of frustration as she saw Ueki fell asleep--again!

"Now, now Mori. Hold your temper…" said by a familiar voice.

"Why don't you talk to Ueki, Kobasen. You'll the only one he'll probably listen to anyway," came the disgruntled reply of Ai.

Kobasen let out a high-spirited chuckle, "Let him sleep Mori. He deserved it. After all, he's been studying really hard."

Ai sighed, she approached the window and stared out at the sky, admiring its bluish wisps, "You know Kobasen, after 6 months, it seems that the Battle Game we joined is just a dream and Annon is just a part of a nightmare."

Kobasen went beside Ai and stared at the skies the same way Ai did--full of admiration, full of hope for a better tomorrow, "You're right Ai…"

---

Ai let out a stifling yawn, her eyes begging to close, wanting to earn its well deserved rest. Ai's gotta admit, even a girl like her who's crazy about studying, the current topic they're studying today is really boring. _'No wonder why almost all of us here are yawning, the topic Kai-sensei is teaching is really boring,'_ she thought.

She tried fighting back against the sleepiness, but she couldn't resist. Her thoughts urging her to cave in, _'Sleep dammit. Your teacher's not gonna notice anyway!'_ a voice at the back of her head shouted.

Suppressing another yawn, Ai closed her book and notebook and laid her head against the table, the same way some of her classmates are doing right now. _'I don't mind sleeping for the whole period. After all, Kai-sensei never bothers on reprimanding us anyway when we sleep in his class,'_ she thought ruefully. She closed her eyes, not bothering around her surrounding anymore.

---

"Hey Ai, wake up…"

"Hmmm…" Ai muttered as she looked to the person jostling her awake.

"Come on Ai, the period's over…"

"Ueki? Did Kai-sensei saw me sleeping?" she asked, suppressing a yawn.

Ueki shook his head in a 'no' motion, "Ai, do you still have the device that my new God Candidate gave you?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"You mean the computer thingy that I use? No, I think I got lost it somewhere in heaven." Ai muttered as she packed her things and headed out for the door.

Ueki looked confused. Heaven? What the hell does Ai mean? "Mori, what are you talking about? Heaven? I saw you holding that thingy yesterday."

Now, it's Ai's turn to look confused, "Ueki, the Battle Game ended six moths ago. And I lost that thing after Round Four, you know with all that commotion."

"Ended? Round Four? Mori, the Round One is isn't finished yet. What are you talking about?" Ueki asked, more confused than ever.

"What are you talking about?" Mori returned Ueki's question, one of her eyebrows rose.

"Ai, what are you talking about? We're still in Round One, remember? I just finished battling the Annon's 10. Don't you remember?" Ueki said as he followed Ai out of the room.

"Annon's 10!? Isn't it supposed to be Robert's 10? What's happening to you Ueki? And the Battle Game ended six months ago!" Ai insisted, stamping her foot on frustration.

"Robert's 10!? There's no such thing as Robert's 10! And Ai, the Battle Game isn't over yet! You can ask Rinko and Sano if you like." Ueki pointed out.

Tenko suddenly appeared and looked at Ai, "Mori, that sleep might have jumbled your thoughts."

Ai was about to hurl her school bag towards Ueki and yell at him when a small compact device, as big as an ordinary PDA fell from it. Small boxes with pictures in it suddenly flashed. Underneath it, there are still few more boxes with pictures in it. Ai picked it up, and a bewildered expression was clearly shown. "This can't be…" Ueki and Tenko heard her muttering. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen… Thirteen talents. The talent for sarcasm, talent for accuracy, talent for dancing… This has to be his first talents!"

"Ai, what's wrong?" Ueki asked, his face clearly shows worry.

"No. This can't be happening…" Ai mumbled, her hands shaking, she turned to Ueki, "Ueki, have you already beaten all of the Robert's 10? Are you also planning to go on Dogura Mansion?" she asked.

"No. I'm planning to go there this Saturday. And Mori, there's no such thing as Robert's 10, its Annon's 10." Ueki said and sighed, "Honestly, what's happening to you, Mori?"

"So you mean that Annon is really the bad guy here? Not Robert?" Ai asked again, desperate for answers.

"Mori, I don't know who's the Robert you're talking about. And yes, Annon is the bad guy; he's the cause why Kobasen was sent to hell, right? Don't you remember?" Ueki asked Ai, quite suspicious at the sudden behavior change on Ai.

Ai Mori shook her head hastily, her grip tightening on the little computer thingy in her hands, "No… I can't remember…"

"Why not? Don't you remember that Sano and I fought him weeks ago, and I was dropped from the sky and Kobasen caught me. Honestly Ai, what's happening to you?" Ueki asked again, his looks fixed upon Ai.

"Is—is Rinko a part of A-annon's 10? I mean the first batch you fought? How did you meet Sano?" Ai asked again, but the tone of her voice is growing softer.

"Rinko was a part of Annon's 10 before, but she switched sides now. And I met Sano when I fought against that guy who breathes out fire, you know that Taira guy. You forgot that also?" Ueki's suspicions were growing stronger, "Mori? How old are you exactly? Are you an alien of some sort that doesn't age, but their brains were aging, that's why you're having these Memory gaps."

Mori whacked Ueki with a fan and coughed hastily, "I'm not an alien, I'm a perfect normal human being."

Ueki gave a thumbs up and said, "That's good! At least I now know that I don't have an alien for a friend." He smiled at Ai and motioned that the two of them started walking.

Ai returned Ueki's smile half-heartedly and began to drown herself with her thoughts, _'How come? This is impossible! It's almost the Battle Game is repeating all over again, but this time, we all know that Annon is really the bad guy, not Robert Hyden. Wait a minute, I thought that Annon is a hell-being, and he can't go outside the prisons of hell until he absorbs a power user or a Heavenly Being. Does that mean that he didn't absorb Robert this time? Then who is that power user? How come this is happening? It's so confusing.'_

---

"I hate those pathetic humans. After this Battle Game, I wipe out that human race," a cold voice rang throughout the room.

"Just be patient, we can't hurry the outcome of this Battle Game. After all, there's only one outcome, I'm going to have the Blank Talent, and I'll use it to wipe out the pitiful human race," a guy with blonde hair said as a mocking sneer made its way on his beautiful features and he spat out the word _pitiful_ as if mocking it. His hair turned back to its original color, pinkish red, not the blonde ones he was wearing before.

The girl beside the person with pinkish red hair sneered, "You're right. I might as well enjoy this Battle Game. That God is so stupid to realize anything, anyway. He didn't know what's happening right under his nose."

The guy called Annon smirked as he peered through the window pane from the hotel he's staying at, looking down at the people walking to their destinations, "Soon, nothing will be left. Only me…" he whispered to himself.

---

"It's happening again. I'm so glad. The last time, it was a complete bore." A voice said, peering through the crystal ball, showing two different scenes, the first one was Ueki and Ai going home, and the other scene is Annon, talking to an unknown person beside him.

"I'm sure glad that I have the power to return back time. Now, I think that the Battle Game this time will be much more fun." The person said as a sinister grin made towards his face.

---

**A/N:** I hope I didn't confuse you during the conversation of Ai and Ueki. The plot will be revealed more on the forthcoming chapters. I know, Annon is so creepy, and also the person he's talking to, but I assure you, that's not Robert Hyden, and also, Annon didn't absorb Robert, it was another power user, er, rather, Heavenly Being.


End file.
